Popping Cherries
by Sunnyschilling
Summary: Piper has just graduated highschool and reveals to Alex that she has not had her Cherry Popped yet. [all characters are 18 ]


Sticky sweet summer evenings were coming to a close just days before Piper Chapman packed her life up and headed to Smith College. But something felt missing as she sighed, leaning back in the luxurious red booth at her favorite local cafe for the 1000th time that summer. Throughout the day the cafe was a dusty old has been but as the nights grew warmer it became a hot bed for teens in the city. They sat in the corners studying their SAT prep books, applying to colleges, and...

 _Making out_ to Piper's dismay.

"Kid! Did you hear me? Do you want another slice of pie?"

Piper's disgusted staring was interrupted by the waitress at her table, holding an empty pie plate. Her blue eyes turned towards the tall dark haired waitress, eyes flicking down to her name tag. _Alex_. She was new, Piper had never seen her before despite practically living at the cafe.

"I...uh sure. What does Red got?" She replied, shaking her head. "Sorry." Piper mumbled, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. Alex shrugged, writing down the pie on a piece of paper.

"Cherry is all that's left. They," She jerked a thumb towards a table where a couple sat with their tongues down each other's throats and a plate of pie sat untouched. "Had the last slice of chocolate."

Piper immediately scrunched up her nose, pulling back from the table. "Cherry is disgusting." She sighed, looking down at her pile of books. "I should just go,"

Alex set her plate down and slid into the booth across from her, shaking her head. "Red says you come here all the time. Surely some cherry pie isn't going to make you go away so quickly."

Piper crossed her arms, looking down at her watch. She felt bratty, complaining to the waitress about the food but her mind was completely elsewhere at the moment. "I mean, I could stay. Gonna be my last time in a while." She commented softly.

Alex tilted her head, furrowing her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked Piper, her black hair draping over the side of her neck. The younger girl shrugged, running her hands through her blonde waves.

"College starts in a few days, I won't be coming down here anymore." Piper explained, taking a deep breath. She rubbed the leather seat nervously, feeling her cheeks turn pink. Alex lifted a slender brow, putting it together now.

"Why do you come here anyway? Red said you're some sort of record. Most returning customer." She teased with a slight chuckle, the husky voice going deeper. Piper shrugged.

"Why not? It's quiet here. I can just read all day and Red hardly let's me pay every time even though I try to." She replied with a smile. Alex laughed,

"You got weird priorities kid." She teased, getting up from the booth. Piper's eyes grew wide, her cheeks flushing again at Alex's remarks. "How about I join you for your last hour here when I get off shift in..." Alex paused to check her watch. "Five minutes."

Piper looked up at the older girl, her brows kitting together as she considered it. Her sacred safe spot being shared was scary but something about Alex wanted her back to her as soon as possible. "I..." Piper found her lips trembling as she watched Alex drum her fingertips across the top of the booth seat. "Would love that." She said hurriedly, feeling the air whoosh out of her lungs. Alex winked,

"And I'm bringing myself the cherry pie." She called back over, her hips swaying as she headed to the kitchen. Piper took a deep breath, feeling her lungs rattle with excitement. It had been a lonely summer but this Alex...she excited her in a way that no one ever quite did. It was almost the way Piper expected herself to feel about college and the people at it. Her eyes wandered back over to the tables of couples lining the cafe. Couple after couple making out, holding hands, and sharing food. Her own heart sank, knowing that she would never be there.

High school was fine and all, Piper being valedictorian was the best achievement with a scholarship to Smith. But no boy wanted to ask out a girl who was consided such a nerd. She felt jealous of the girls sitting beside their boyfriends, enjoying a date before summer ended.

"Cherry pie for one." Alex teased, sliding her plate down onto the table as she took a seat. She slid off her apron, laying it across the seat next to her.

"Disgusting. It's so sweet...never been a fan." Piper replied, voicing her annoyance at cherry pie. Alex laughed between bites, rolling up the sleeves of her button up to reveal porcelain skin with inking across it. Piper tried not to stare, turning her eyes back to her pile of books.

"You know there's a library in town, right?" Alex mocked her books, watching a sticky note fall off one. Piper snatched the stick note up, mumbling to herself as she tried to find the exact page it fell off of.

"Libraries are too quiet. I can't focus when my thoughts are everywhere." She replied tersely, biting her lip. "And these are for my classes in the fall I just got a head start."

"So you bring your books to a cafe just to stare at couples all day?" Alex bantered back, seeing the fuse ignite inside the younger girl. Piper closed her book, glaring at Alex.

"I'm not-I don't stare at them...I just...like to people watch." She lied, realizing that her jealousy was obvious when looking at these couples. Alex rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the pie. Filling dripped across her lips, hanging down and covering the corners of her lips in bright red. Piper's eyes came back to Alex and her nostrils flared looking at the filling. Alex felt it and expertly swiped it up with her tongue, noticing her getting under Piper's skin.

"Mmmhmm...bad breakup?"

Piper's cheeks turned red, and she turned away, mumbling. "Nothing." She shoved her books into her bag and got up, throwing a 20 down to cover her various coffees, pies, and scones throughout the day. Alex was surprised by this move and her smirk was wiped off her face pretty quickly. She slid out of the booth and followed Piper out of the side door into a small courtyard.

"Wait!" Alex reached out, holding Piper's shoulder. "Piper, right? I'm sorry. I was being an ass." Alex may have often been tough and snarky but she saw something in this girl that made her take herself back. Piper sniffled, turning around.

"Did Red tell you to sit with me because I looked sad or something?" She asked quietly but firmly. Alex found herself fighting the urge to push back a strand of her dark honey blonde hair, and stared into her sad blue eyes.

"No. I saw you and you were cute..." Alex trailed off getting a bit flustered, she didn't even know if this girl was gay and here she was trying to pick her up. Piper laughed.

"This has to be a joke. Who set me up? Polly? You can tell her to shove it"

"Piper! No one set you up. What...why did you get up?" Alex asked softly, letting go of her shoulder. "When I asked about a breakup, I saw you spending all day staring at couples."

Piper tried to pull herself away to just leave Alex but she felt compelled to tell her. She took a breath. "I've never had a breakup because I've never been with anyone. And fucking Polly told everyone I'm a virgin at the last party I went to and now it hurts even worse...I should go..." She sniffled again, mad this time though not embarrassed. She was mad Polly had hurt her, she was mad that Alex had picked up on it, and she was mad she wanted Alex to stay with her.

Alex shook her head, "Kid, come with me. I promise, everything will be okay." She reached out her hand for Piper to take then led them into her old beat up car.

"Here, just up this way."

Alex led them to her bedroom in her small house that her mother owned. She was out at work still.

"Alex, you don't have to," Piper started to say but was cut off by the pleasant feeling of warmth against her lips. Alex had her lips pressed against Piper's, sucking slowly as she felt Piper respond. The younger girl pulled away shyly, her heart rate skyrocketing. Alex kept talking like nothing had happened, leaving Piper stunned.

"But you deserve it. I didn't just pick you up at the cafe because you were sad. You're cute. And you've read like everything and that's hot. You're smart, and I was in your English class. I was so chicken then..." Alex closed her bedroom door, sliding off her shoes and shedding her jacket. She reached to take Piper's off, leaving her in a knit tank and leggings.

"You could have said something before literally school ended! Alex!" Piper huffed, crossing her arms. "Instead of this," she gestured towards her.

"Oh shit. That was your first kiss." Alex chuckled, grabbing hold of Piper's hands. "Listen. You're cute. We have only a little while before you truck yourself off to some Ivy League or Private University where boys will be drooling over themselves trying to sleep with you." She leaned towards Piper, a smirk etched across her face. Piper bit her lip, shyly pulling back,

"Alright maybe it is my first kiss too." She mumbled, trying not to focus on how soft Alex's hands were. The way she rubbed her thumb against the skin between her thumb and index finger. "Al, be gentle." Piper whispered, taking a leap of faith and kissing Alex's lips softly. Her lips were trembling in anxiousness, hoping, no _praying_ that she was doing it right. Alex responded, opening her mouth slowly.

Piper tasted remnants of the cherry pie in Alex's lips, sugary and sweet against her tongue. Her hands went to cup Alex's cheeks, sighing at the sensation of her warmth. Alex pulled back for air, feeling goosebumps prick her skin.

"I will be gentle, _Piper_." Alex drawled, nudging her back towards the bed. As they sat down, Alex paused. She took her shirt off, looking towards Piper. "If you want me to stop, or don't like anything. Tell me. We can stop, we can leave. But I think that you'll enjoy it."

Piper's mouth parted as she realized just why the brunette took her back to her room. She thought Alex was just teasing and they would have a few dates before she left. But this girl somehow cracked her open and realized she was still a virgin and decided to end that once and for all.

"You can close your jaw Pipes." Alex teased, holding her hands. Piper closed it, her teeth clacking. She blushed nervously. Slowly Alex brought her palms to her bra, rubbing her over the cups to get a feel of it. Piper leaned in, kissing Alex quickly as her hands moved. Alex's breasts were much larger than her own, so Piper found herself squeezing and sliding her hand into the cups to feel the heat from her body.

"I—am I doing it right?" Piper stuttered, unsure of what she was doing now as she played with Alex's nipple between her fingertips. Alex was taking deep breaths, her body shivering.

"Yes." She replied firmly, unhooking the bra and revealing her breasts to Piper. Slowly Alex slid one hand up into Piper's messy blonde hair, nudging her head down towards her chest. Piper got the message and she took a deep breath, kissing the soft delicate skin of her breast. Alex's skin tasted like almonds and honey, surprising Piper as she was sure her own body was covered in sweat. Piper's tongue dipped down to swirl over Alex's nipple, causing a gasp from the older girl.

Tenderly Alex's hands went to the hem of Piper's tank top, pulling it up as she looked in Piper's eyes for permission. She nodded slightly, helping Alex pull it off to reveal her own chest. Covered by a light blue laced push up bra, Piper's chest heaved as she felt the tension between the two of them.

"Al, please." She hummed, feeling Alex tease her with her nails trailing up her stomach. Piper didn't even know what she wanted, just that she needed Alex and that was all. Alex chuckled, kissing her neck before unhooking the lace bra to reveal Piper's chest. She smiled, smirking as her thumb and index finger found Piper's small, rosy, nipple.

"F-f-uck!" The younger girl gasped in pleasure, her eyes wide. She was surprised by the touch, her open mouth taken in by Alex for another kiss. She smirked, trailing kisses down to Piper's chest, kissing a row of freckles. She pushed Piper back against the sheets, staring down into her eyes.

"I promise, I'll be gentle." Alex reassured her, seeing the worry in her big blue eyes. Piper looked down, seeing Alex's hand hover over her leggings waistband. She nodded, licking her lips in anticipation.

Piper Chapman was not a sexual person. She was the neighborhood perfect girl next door, who blushed at a mere peck on the cheek. She knew that teens had sex all over her high school but thought no big deal. Then she realized she was 18 and had never even been kissed.

And now she was... _gay_? Piper has chalked her feelings up in the past to just being jealous or wanting to be a girls friend so badly. She never realized that the way Alex spoke to her, and looked at her made her stomach warm. And her heart fast.

Alex slid the leggings down Piper's long, slender legs and gazed up at her, seeing her anxiously waiting. Her hand teased the top of the waistband of her underwear, running across her smooth skin. Alex took this moment to kiss Piper again, sliding her tongue across hers as her hand slid down the front of her underwear. She came in contact with Piper's wetness and nearly let out a moan. Piper was _wet_. So wet even that a dark patch had formed through the underwear, and as Alex pulled them down her wetness coated the tops of her thighs.

Piper blushed, feeling her wetness exposed. She closed her legs a bit, continuing her kissing with Alex who's hand pushed down gently on her hip. Piper moaned, opening back up. Alex bit her lip, trying to remain soft and slow for Piper. She let her fingers trace slowly against Piper's mound, dipping lower and grazing past her folds. Piper whimpered, feeling her brush against her clit before swirling down against her folds. Alex took her time sliding and rubbing, letting Piper's arousal coat her fingers.

"Yeah? You like that Pipes?" She asked, leaning down to kiss her neck. Piper let out a moan, pulling at Alex's hair.

"Yes, of course I like that!" She replied quickly, feeling her body hum with desire. Alex let her index finger slide down, and was met with resistance. Piper still had her hymen intact, which was surprising for someone her age. She paused, looking up at the blonde watching her big eyes as she felt the resistance as well. Piper sheepishly looked down, curling her body inwards against the bed. Alex raised a hand, tilting her chin forward to kiss her as she pushed past the resistance with her middle finger.

"Ooh..shit! Oh god," Piper began mumbling incoherently as she felt herself stretched around Alex's finger. This was it, she had let Alex break her virginity and Piper felt free at last from the life she had lived. Slowly Alex let her adjust to the feeling, rubbing the inside of her walls and then starting to pump in and out. Piper moaned out, clenching her fists at the feeling.

"Mhmm feels good right?" Alex purred, feeling Piper's wetness seep as she pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in and curling. Piper nodded, hair falling in her face as her hips bucked under the pleasure. Alex kept her ministrations going while letting her mouth capture Piper's breast. Flicking the nipple with her tongue and feeling it harden under her breath. Piper cried out, the feelings swirling in her body. Alex made her way down Piper's lithe frame with kisses, sucking and biting gently and then running over the bites with her tongue.

"Mmm you're so wet," Alex groaned as she pulled out and back in, hearing the sticky pop of Piper's wetness. Her head dipped lower, finding the pulsating red bud of Piper's clit. Tentatively Alex merely placed her tongue on it, flat just to hear Piper's breathy moans increase. The younger girl cried out, her hips bucking.

"Yes Alex, please, that feels...f-fuck" She was drowned out by the sounds of her own moaning as Alex listened and began swirling her tongue around the clit while still pumping. Alex considered trying to add a second finger but didn't, realizing that as wet as Piper was she was still tight and that this would hurt in the morning since she was a virgin and all.

"You taste so good," Alex murmured, scooping up her wetness with her tongue and tasting the sweetness of Piper. She curled her finger with each thrust this time while she sucked in Piper's clit feeling the younger girl tense with the feelings of orgasm. Alex smiled, it was probably her first one as well and she didn't want Piper to forget it. She thrusted a little harder, hearing Piper's moans grow more erratic.

"Alex I'm-wow-what is...fuck fuck oh god," Piper didn't know what was happening, her body convulsed as Alex slammed into her one last time and sucked hard. Her legs tensed, tightening with pleasure, her stomach curling with warmth, and her nipples harder than ever. Piper felt her toes clench and she let out a whimper as she came bearing down on Alex's finger. Alex stopped moving, her free hand stroking Piper's shivering body as she felt her reach her peak and then fall into a state of sedition.

She pulled out when she felt Piper relax, catching her breath. Alex sucked her own finger, then licked up the come that was all over Piper's pussy. She loved the taste, swallowing roughly before crawling up beside Piper.

Piper's eyes were wide, and she was almost confused. "That was...wow Alex," She stuttered and mumbled, feeling herself fall back onto the pillows. Alex smirked,

"That kid, was how you pop a cherry."

Maybe Cherry Pie wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
